


call home

by Samsonet



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samsonet/pseuds/Samsonet
Summary: In which you are Kabu's niece, visiting Motostoke for the first time in a while.
Relationships: You & Kabu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	call home

You don’t get to see your uncle in person often, so every time you do is special.

Kabu is happy to see you. It’s the off-season, so he’s not as busy as he would be during the gym challenge. He picks you up at the airport, and the two of you walk quietly through the city on the way to his flat.

“It’s been so long,” he says, opening the door. “How has life been for you? Have you been keeping up with your training? Are neighbors treating you well?”

As you place your shoes by the door and step inside, you tell him that life has been good. You’ve been training with Flannery in Lavaridge, and your Vulpix is learning how to properly control her flames. The neighbors are kind as always. They send their best wishes.

“Oh! I almost forgot!” you say, catching yourself before you sit on his couch. “Aunty Mizuho sent you some sweets!”

You step back to the front hallway and pick up your bag, taking out the box of lava cookies. Luckily, they’re not smashed. You breathe a sigh of relief. Mizuho went through the trouble of sending the good kind of cookies, and she would be very upset if Kabu couldn’t eat them.

Your uncle takes the gift with a look of mild surprise. Then he smiles.

“Thank you. And thank Mizuho for me, too. I appreciate it. Ah — you must be hungry, yourself. Why don’t I make something for us?”

“Sounds good!”

Kabu is a good cook. He always has been. You have memories of when you were a small child, eating the vegetable dishes he would lovingly make for you.

He hasn’t lost his touch since then. The food is delicious.

After the meal, you help him wash the dishes. Then, after you two have been relaxing for half an hour, your uncle stands up and gets his shoes.

“Come, let’s go to the stadium. It will be good to get some exercise.”

Yep, that’s Uncle Kabu. You put on your shoes and follow him out the door.

On the way, he says, “Galar has many unique fire-types of it’s own.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. There’s my signature Pokémon, Centiskorch. It has a Gigantamax form which you have no doubt seen, but if you want, I can show you in person.”

“That would be so cool!” Pun unintended.

“There’s also Turtonator, which I do not have on my gym team but have trained with before. They’re fire- and dragon-types, making them very tough opponents. Luckily for those wandering in the Wild Area, Turtonator are not active hunters. In fact…”

All the way to the stadium, your uncle tells you all about Galar’s fire-types. Some of it you knew already, of course, but you’re happy to hear him tell it anyway. You ask questions, and he answers them. He even gives serious answers to your silly questions, indulging you with patience. You’re his favorite sister’s favorite child, after all.

(Well, he only has one sister and you are her only child, but still!)

Uncle Kabu is such an amazing man. Ever since you were a child, you loved watching him battle — first fun matches around town, and later official matches when he moved to Galar. You were sad when he moved away, but you’re happy that he’s found a city like Motostoke to call his own.

Finally, you arrive. Uncle unlocks a side door for you, showing you the room he uses for gym missions.

“Unfortunately, I can’t show you the pitch. I hope this will be interesting instead…”

He seems almost… apologetic? It’s like he’s sure you’ll be disappointed.

You put on your most enthusiastic voice and say “That’s fine!”

“Are you sure? I know you were probably hoping to see where the battles are actually held…”

You shake your head, making eye contact and smiling. “I came here to visit you, Uncle! Anything we can do together would be fun!”

“Really? There’s nothing you have your heart set on?”

“Well… I would like to learn more about Galarian fire-types!”

“In that case,” he says, giving you a fond look, “have you ever heard of a Pokemon called Darmanitan? In Unova it’s a pure fire-type, but in Galar…”


End file.
